


Te lo había dicho

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sunburn, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te lo juro, Kota... si osas decirme algo como ‘te lo había dicho’ es el final de nuestra relación.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Te lo había dicho

**Te lo había dicho**

Yabu y Kei caminaban a lo largo del paseo marítimo de Yokohama, sin prisa.

El menor era sereno.

No pasaba demasiadas veces que pusieran estar juntos en esa manera, sin prisa y con Kota siendo bastante relajado de consentirle algún tipo de contacto entre ellos dos.

Claro, Kei había tratado de tomar su mano antes, y el mayor había reaccionado como si le hubiera pegado la lengua bajo su garganta, enrojándose y diciéndole que no podían permitirse ese tipo de comportamientos en público, pero por una vez Kei había decidido de no enfadarse.

Tenían esa breve vacación, y era determinado a seguir con ella sin desperdiciarla a pelear sobre discusiones fútiles.

Se sentó sobre un banquillo enfrente al mar, levantando su mirada hacia el sol con expresión pacífica.

“Ah, Ko...” murmuró, con un suspiro de pura beatitud. “No hay esto sol en Tokyo, estoy seguro.” declaró, remangando las mancas por un contacto mayor con el sol.

Kota se sentó a su lado, echando a reír.

“Estoy seguro que lo hay en Tokyo también, Kei. Pero siempre somos demasiado ocupados para quedarnos y disfrutarlo.” le respondió, mirándolo fijo sin quitarse de sonreír. “Trata de no exagerar. Lo sabes que si te quedas demasiado al sol sin crema vas a quemarte, Kei.” le recomendó, mientras el otro cabeceaba.

“No te preocupes, mamá.” bromeó. “No voy a quemarme. El sol no es bastante caliente, somos en mayo. Y después... ¿Me ha visto quemarme con el sol alguna vez, en todos los años que hemos pasado juntos?” le preguntó, levantando sus cejas.

Yabu hizo como por empezar a decir algo, pero pues cambió idea y se calló, bajando su mirada.

Por lo restante de la tarde trató de convencer Kei a moverse en lugares más sombreados, pero el menor seguía rechazando, diciendo que quería disfrutar el día encantador hasta que podía.

Kota lo veía más y más enrojado en la cara, y no podía qué preocuparse, pero no le dijo nada jamás.

Qué pues no le dijera que no se lo hubiera dicho.

~

“Te lo juro, Kota... si osas decirme algo como ‘te lo había dicho’ es el final de nuestra relación.” Inoo siseó, levantando su cabeza de la cama de Yabu, cuidado que no le cayera la toalla húmeda que tenía sobre su frente.

El mayor, quedado en el umbral de la puerta, se mordió un labio tratando de no echarse a reír.

“Vale, no voy a decirte que te había dicho que tienes piel delicada, y que demasiado sol iba a quemarte. ¿Pero puedo decirte algo?” preguntó, preocupado por la expresión homicida de su novio.

“Te escucho.” contestó, más una amenaza que una invitación.

“Te cae bien el rojo.” logró de decir Kota, antes de ser obligado a esconderse detrás de la puerta para evitar de ser golpeado por la toalla que el menor le había echado.

Se quedó apoyado contra la pared, riendo.

Al final, lo amaba también por su terquedad. 


End file.
